Not who he thought she was
by BabyGrlBarrett
Summary: I wrote a story about me being chosen over to Raw and when the famous Wade Barrett bumps into me,I'm not the same girl he thought I was. Instead I turn out to be like him and we fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night in Texas,Kristie sat on the couch flipping through channels,nervous about her application that she submitted to WWE. A moment later,her cell phone rang and she picked it up to hear that it was the gm herself,AJ Lee. She wasn't expecting to speak with AJ about her application,nor did she like her but she answered anyway. "Yes,this is her." "Kristie,i need you to come to my office,let's say by...Monday night for Raw. "Um sure,but why?" She replied,not knowing what was going on. "Well,i have looked over your application and i want you to come in my office for an interiew,be here by 7:00 pm." "Okay,I'll be there,thank you very much!"She said loudly smiling as she hung up.

She rushed to her closet looking for something to wear for that night,all the sexy guys in WWE were gonna be there,but she also didn't want to make a bad impression on the new through the hangers one at a time,she came across some simple black slacks and a red tank top instead. She also found a jean over shirt to go over the tank. "I'll wear this."She stated to herself. "But i kinda want to dress a little sexy pulled out a much sexier outfit and put it in her gym that,she took her outfit and threw it on the bed as she walked into the ,she turned on the shower and got in where she rinsed thoroughly and found her Coconut shampoo,squirting some onto her hand and lathering it into her sexy shoulder length blonde hair.

She then got her Mango Orange body wash and applied it to her rag,rubbing it all over her slender body when she thought of what it would be like to work in the WWE. Getting up to the water,she let it cascade her hair and body. She smiled and turned off the water,stepping out wrapping her towel around her cute never blow dried her hair ever because it would just ruin it,she applied some gel to it and brushed it straight,put on her outfit with hi heels and then touched up on make up. When she was all ready,she grabbed her gym bag,keys,purse and cell locked up and drove to the airport to get on her long flight to Orlando,Florida. (Okay not much happens on this part so i'm gonna skip to the arena)

Clopping her hi heels,she walked into the arena and asked the security guard where AJ Lee's office pointed her the right way as she said thanks and found her office,knocking on the door."Come in please!" AJ sounded a bit aggravated so Kristie opened the door carefully. "Hi um I'm Kristie,you wanted to see me?" "Oh yes,the girl that recently applied here,yes have a seat." Kristie nervously sat in the seat. "Kristie I have looked over your application and...the best that i can offer you right now is management." "What?" She looked disappointed.

"Let me explain...you have a terrific resume here but it's not up to the bar of being a WWE diva. I need your help on something anyhow...there is this certain superstar on the roster that has given me a hard time ever since he has returnd from his injury here. What I need you to do Kristie,is to manage him,you know like make sure he has everything he needs,stand ringside to his matches." Kristie kinda knew who she was speaking about but asked anyway,"Who is he?" AJ chuckled evilly and shot back to her,"Wade Barrett" She gave a sarcastic look and said "thought so"

"Yeah...you see,i looked at your acting background and how strict you can be,i think you would be the person to put him in his place. He needs to show me some respect." She questioned,"Wait,if im managing him how is that putting him in his place?" AJ laughed "There's a catch...i want you to introduce yourself and go on being his manager and maybe tag team partner later on. This storyline is gonna be about you basically being a heel but at the night of his championship match,you're going to turn against him and not help him win this match." "I see,well he is a bully and i'd love to teach him a lesson,he thinks he's better than everyone and can get whatever he wants."

Kristie acted like she was all into this whole ordeal but really wasn't;truthfully she liked Wade Barrett-he was a tall handsome wrestler whom she really respected. "AJ,you got yourself a deal." She grinned shaking her hand. "Good,now remember...this is your job." "I know." She said,pretending to smile as she walked out of her office normally and then started storming down the hall,she could not believe she had flown over 900 miles just to babysit a grown man who could take care of himself.

Walking faster,she was not aware of the direction she was leading to,when she bumped hard into Barrett. Acting frightened,she just said "I'm..I'm sorry." and walked the other way. Wade stood there just smirking as he had known he had scared her. When her back was turned,he was checking her out looking at her backside and noticed her beautiful blonde hair. He licked his lips a bit,he was interested in her she was hot and scared women of him turned him on.

Deciding to follow her,he did so and opened the door to her locker room. He walked smugly towards her as he had seen she was turned around,he leveled to her ear whispering in it. "You know,you should really watch where you're going next time." Kristie heard him and turned around as she came face to face closer to him this time,she bit her lip undressing his musculine figure with her eyes. "I told you i was sorry,it seems im having a bad day alright?" "Haha yeah i saw." "You saw that? You were ez dropping on my interview weren't you?" He laughed and said nothing.

"Ugh well you have no idea ok? I come here for a wrestling position and she sticks me with managing some guy named Wade." "Like I don't know any damn guys in this business,why the hell would she do this?!" Wade smiled big as he had learned that and he said smugly,"I'm Wade." She gasped for a second,again she was pretending not knowing it was him. "Ugh no wonder you're looking at me that way." "Hahaha yep,so shall we get to the ring manager?" Kristie locked her arm around his as they walked out. "Well i guess we don't have a choice now do we?"

It was time for his match against Sheamus,as she had walked out with him to the ring,she stood ringside while they fought on. When Sheamus had the upperhand,Kristie quickly stripped herself of her outfit revealing her sexy matching pink lingerie. Wade's eyes grew big and he smirked,pinning the distracted Sheamus and had won on the 3 count. Kristie had smirked and got into the ring,she grabbed the mic. "You're looking at 's new manager and better mentor." Wade raised her hand and seemed confused,one minute she hated him and the next minute she liked him.

Kristie walked to the back towards her locker room as Wade followed her again,after all it was officially their locker room now,he shut the door this time locking it. "Alright missy,just cut the crap and tell me what's going on." "I..don't know what you mean,Wade." "Yes you do,that distracting my opponent and speaking of me on the mic,i thought you hated me?" "Fine Wade i can't take it anymore!" The gm had me set you up,i was to manage you until your WHC match and lose the match for you." "It was my job there's nothing i can do." Wade smirked big,"Oh really?" He questioned,taking some of her blonde streaks in his strong hand gently. "By the look in your eyes,i don't think you want to." "No...i don't and i know exactly who you are,you're that guy who would bully other superstars around here to get what you want and to be honest...it's kinda hot."

"My my,quite the clever little bitch you are huh? I like that." Kristie gulped,her throat was burning she could feel that Wade was very angry with her,she knew that evil grin,she had been studying it for too long now. Looking at his lips,she desperately wanted to kiss him here and now. "We are so much alike,Kristie." He leaned to her kissing on her lips softly as he had pulled away and she paused,when she did he picked her up carrying her,throwing her on the couch. "Do you know how fucking sexy you look in those little pieces of clothing? I just want to rip them off you." "Mmm well,we are alone so go ahead."

He slid his hand down her body and grabbed hold of the panties and ripped them in one grab,he took the same hand stroking her pussy gently,he rubbed on her clit with his thumb hearing her moan about the room. "Oooh what strong hands you have Wadey,mmm i'm getting wet already." Studying her body more,he ripped the bra off to her big tits popping out. "My you have nice tits babe." He sucked on her nipples as he rubbed on her clit some more,he could feel the wetness on his fingers as he slid them inside her,fingering her slowly,then harder and faster. "Ummmm mmm fuckk baby you're driving me crazy." She groaned grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

He kissed her just as much sneaking his tongue inside,he slipped his fingers out and went down on her,eating her out furiously. You could hear his growls go inside her as she grabbed the couch tightly and tilted her head back. "Oh god baby you do that so perfectly mmmm shittt." Her hips rose as she had met his tongue roll around inside her. As he had sucked on her good,she had been getting close and gasped repeatedly,she squirted inside his mouth and let out a satisfyingly moan. "Damn babe you taste so sweet...you ready for something big?" "Oh yes,fuck me now handsome i'm aching for it,mmm." As she put her finger into his mouth letting him suck on it,without easing,he slammed his big cock inside her because she was drenched enough.

He started out with slow easy thrusts and then went faster and pounded her harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he drilled her. "Oooh oh god baby you feel so good!" "Mmmm i know beautiful bird and you're so damn beautiful,you want it harder babe?!" "Yes yes,give me all you've got!" She pleaded as he had fucked her harder and more faster he growled loudly. "Ah fuckk you're so tight babe!" "It's because you're so big baby,damnnnn!"

"Ahh god Kristie,i'm gonna cum where do you want it?!" "Uh,I don't care go inside me if you wanttt!" He smiled as he had came inside her fully blast and she orgasmed too,the two had cried out in climax. "Oh..my...god baby that was so amazing." He kissed her lips and brought her into his arms. "So Kristie tell me...why didn't you wanna go along with AJ's plan?" "Well because baby i'm in love with you and i could never turn against you,even if it was my job." She looked into his eyes as his eyes had met hers. "Aww dollface,i'm in love with you too ever since i first saw you,will you be mine Kristie?" "Yes baby i will forever." The newly WWE couple had kissed and made out for more hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The Raw event had ended for the night and the couple broke the kiss as they got their clothes back on,not only were they an on screen couple,they were now a real couple as well. Wade put Kristie in the limo and took her home with him,he threw his keys on the bar and sat his briefcase in the living room when they got there. "So...what do you think of our new home beautiful?" Kris kinda looked around and scrolled,the living room was huge with nice carpet and cute furniture. She noticed his swimming pool outside when she looked to the back and finally looking back over seeing how huge the kitchen was as well,painted mostly black with marble counter tops. "It's very nice Wadey,you have an amazing house."

Wade smiled big getting her strong approval. "Glad you like it,because this is going to be your home too." Kristie heard him utter those words as she looked at him shocked. "My home too?" "Yes love,your home too." Wade replied,sitting onto the couch with her. "Kristie,I want us to be a real couple too,I like you alot and want to spend time with you." As he took her hand you could see the way he was looking into her eyes he really meant it. "Oh Wade,ok I'll be your girlfriend and live here with you,besides it's a very nice place." "That's my girl." He brought her into his arms tightly as the two hugged.

Kristie's friend Sheena,whom she hasn't heard from in days,was back together with her ex husband Randy. Yawning,she got up out of bed stretching beside the tired viper and decided not to wake him. She grabbed her robe,putting it over herself as she walked downstairs starting breakfast in the kitchen. She then thought about Kristie and what she was doing as she grabbed her cell phone dialing her number,putting it up to her ear waiting for Kris to pick up. Playing footsy on the couch,the couple chuckled at each other and was kissing,she could hear her cell ringing. "Mmm hold on a second baby." "Hello?" She answered in a sexy voice. "Kristie? Are you drunk again?" "What!? No i'm not drunk,who is this?"

It's Sheena,you know your best friend from the chatroom?" "Oh yes! Hey girl what you up to,how come you haven't called me?" "Sorry babygirl just been busy." Wade was the type to never wait on anything,as Kristie was talking on the phone he slid down her body and pulling down her pants as he slipped down her panties,making his tongue rub against her clit. She moaned a bit and didn't want to make it seem obvious. "I need to tell you something babygirl." Her body swishing to the side,trying not to moan loud. "What is it?" She placed her hand on top of his head,rubbing her fingertips thru his black hair.

"I'm back together with your brother..." Kristie smiled and moaned more as she said,"Well if he makes you happy then that's good." Sheena wasn't one to fool and Kristie damn sure couldn't do it,she sighed. "Alright babygirl,who is the lucky guy over at your house?" "Okay you caught me,it's Wade and i'm staying at his place." "Are you crazy?! You're staying with that bully?!" "Calm down babygirl,he is really nice to me and i'm his manager after all." "Seems you been keeping things from me too,that's why you haven't called me." "Well i'll let you go play with your boyfriend then." Sheena hung up as Kristie frowned. "Ugh..."

"Who was that love?" "It was my best friend,she hates you." "Haha so what?" He continued licking her like crazy as she made herself comfortable on the couch. "Mmmm keep that up handsome,that feels so amazing." Sheena finished making breakfast as Randy walked downstairs with just his red boxers on. "Morning dear,do you have any idea who your sister is dating?" Randy sat in the chair by the bar,eyeing the food he was hungry. "No I don't babe,who?" "Hah! Wade...Barrett..." Randy's eyes grew into a solid glare,his current enemy was dating his sister and he knew he had intentions of hurting her. "WHAT?!" "Calm down babe,that's what she told me." "She can't date someone like him Sheena,he will hurt her." "Oh RKO,she seems to like him."

"That's great,but if he hurts her at all,he's dead." "I know RKO,I will kick his ass too if he hurts my best friend." She held him tight as they sat there. Randy reached for a piece of bacon,slowly putting in his mouth still glaring. Sheena leaned into him kissing him and sure enough it calmed him down. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. Back at the Barrett' house they was watching tv together. Kristie got up from the couch heading upstairs. "Wadey,i'm going to bed,we have work tomorrow." "Yeah I know 'beautiful bird' we better get some sleep." He followed behind her and they laid in the bed holding each other,eventually they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning,the couple woke up next to each other as Wade grinned cheekly. "So how did you like your first visit to my house,love?" "Mmm,it was quite amazing and it's gonna be great living here with you for keeps." Kristie smiled touching his nose lightly. Wade leaned over kissing her forehead. "Thank God you come for me,what would I do without you?" "Well Wadey,that,you will never have to find out."

Randy was asleep as his cell was vibrating and Sheena was up to look at the caller ID. It had read Samantha on it and Sheena didn't answer but she checked the voicemail. She listened in and tears were brought to her eyes,she hit Randy on his arm,screaming,"I knew it!" "I knew you were really seeing her!" The viper had just woken up to such a slap and was confused as he looked at her,"What are you talking about?" "This!" She scrolled thru the call log and showed him the names on there. "Samantha called you and she asked where were you last night." "How could you break my heart like this again,Randy?" "What the fuck,I'm not seeing Samantha anymore!" "I'm with you now,my princess." "Whatever I'm out of here." Sheena stormed out of the house and drove away. Randy picked up his phone,dialing the voicemail he listened in and closed his eyes sighing as what Sheena had said was true.

"Yeah,but what if AJ fires you?" He looked to her worried and brushed her hair out of her face. "She won't,because they need me Stu,their divas division is so blunt right now that she may as well find me another position in the company." She grinned to her boyfriend,looking confident. "Oh yes,there's my confident girl." "Yeah and who do I get it from huh?" "Me..." "Yep,you Stuart." Chuckling to himself,Wade grabbed his girlfriend's wrists playfully and pinned them down,"Hey,what happened to you calling me Wade huh?" "Hey I like both of your names and sometimes 'Stuart' just slips out,I'm sorry." The Brit grinned at his cute American,nuzzling at her neck,"Haha,that's okay beautiful bird I don't mind anything you call me except vulgar crap." "Hah,understood, ." "Yeah,now go get clean,American!" He teased and as she got out of bed he playfully tapped her on the ass. "Oooh I'm going 'Brit' I'm going." "You know you love this one Brit." "Don't press your luck,Barrage leader." Wade acted like he was laying down but then soon joined her in the shower.

AJ had tried to call Kristie,but her phone went straight to voicemail she left an unpleasant message and then tried texting her. Kristie didn't really pay attention,she was too busy smooching with her handsome man while they was getting dressed. She picked up her phone and saw the text,"Wow guess April does need to talk to me...oh well she can talk to me tonight at work." Wade had overheard his beautiful girlfriend,whom sometimes talked to herself as he walked up slowly to her,"She needs to talk to you,about what?" "I don't Wade but whatever it is,it can't be good." Sighly,she threw her phone in her purse as the two were completely dressed and headed out for another event for WWE.

Sheena had already made it to the arena and talked to the GM about a spot as a competitor,they were short-watched and AJ had confirmed it and was thinking of her debut match as time went along. The Kentuckian had exited the door and walked down the hall,she walked passed a tall Irishman,whom she had seen before. "Hello there..." He approached as he started walking with her. "Um,hi sorry I just don't want to be bothered right now." She had no idea why the great Sheamus had even been speaking to her but it kinda made her blush,which she didn't show. "You new here,I've never seen ya around?" "Yeah kinda,my friend works here." "Oh,I see,so mind me asking what ya upset about?" "Yeah sure,my boyfriend cheated on me." "He sounds like a real arse to me." Sheena smiled a bit,admiring his accent.

"Okay so maybe she is gonna fire me,Wade and then what?" "I don't know love,if she gives you a hard time,you come to me,I will handle it." "You're always so helpful handsome." "I know love,can't help not to be,around a gorgeous woman like you." Kristie smiled at his words then soon frowned as she walked towards the GM's office. "I'll be right behind you dear,go on,see what she wants." Anxiety built up in her more as he said those last words,she knew AJ had been mad about what happened in the ring last night. Knocking on the door,she didn't get a response and she turned to look at Wade,whom was gesturing her to bang on the door as she almost laughed the way he did it. She turned back around and closed her fist,hitting it against the door three times,she got a response,which was loud.

"Come in Kristie,and don't bang on the door like that again." She said nothing and just sat down as AJ had told her to. "Now I'm sure you know why I called you,right?" Kristie laughed quietly,"Nope...I don't know." "Well hmmm yeah,Kristie we had a deal in your script,you were to embarrass Barrett,not comfort him." "Yeah well,I'm sorry I couldn't do it." "Why is that?" AJ looked impatient,eyeing the tough American. "You wanna know why...well AJ I am in love with him,I have been ever since I laid my eyes on him and in script or not,I will not screw Barrett over." "Haha,Kristie,your job depends on this now thanks to you,I gotta find another deal." "I should fire you right now for misconduct." "Fire me AJ,but I love Stuart and he loves me too." AJ got mad and slammed down her pen against the paper. "Look Kristie!" "This isn't some kind of love connection show,you do what I tell you to or you're out,you understand?!" "So I guess that means I'm not fired huh?" April smirked and opened up Sheena's app. "Nope,in fact I have something better for you to do."

The hott blonde didn't look in the least bit amused as she eyed the crazy Gm. "Hmmm,and what's that?" "Sheena Rose,she just applied here looking for an opponent,you are the perfect fit for her since you're after all a heel now." "What?!" "Sheena Rose is my best friend in real life!" Kristie sat back down in her chair,sighing. "Fine..." "Anyway,you will be fighting her tonight,and since you screwed Sheamus over instead,he will be in Sheena's corner tonight;however,Wade will not be in yours." "The fuck?" "That really isn't fair,April!" "Hmmm sorry,I guess you don't have a choice do you,if you want to keep your job." AJ tilted her head to the side in a sly satisfyingly smirk. "You're on April and I will beat her tonight,granted!" Kristie got out of her seat and headed for the door.

"One more thing...Kristie,I better not witness such a sickning display of you and your new boyfriend ever again in this arena,have I made myself clear?" "Hmmm I'm sorry I forgot there was cameras in the locker rooms nowadays...clear as glass,boss." Kristie walked out and slammed the door,Wade standing against the wall waiting for her,he had heard everything. "Come on,let's go get you pumped up,beautiful bird." "Yeah..." Kristie looked towards the GM door,not believing she's making her fight against her best friend. Kristie and Wade walked towards the locker room,where Wade had trained her a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

The Brit rubbed her shoulders in circular motion helping her to relax,he then got a punching bag and let Kristie hit it as she did. "Feeling ready love?" "Hell yeah Wade,I'm gonna go do this!" Wade grinned and kissed her,"Good but even though i'm not allowed,I'm at least walking you to the curtain,you need me." "Yeah I'll be fine," Kristie said to him shaking her head. It was Sheamus' entrance music hitting as he came out to the ramp and sooner Sheena followed by him,Kristie looked at them in disgust and Wade rubbed her back. "Remember...don't worry about that ghost there,keep your eyes on Sheena." He said as he had whispered in her ear. Kristie just nodded and smiled as soon as her music hit and she soon met Sheena in the ring.

The two girls were staring at each other in shock but Kristie had a meaner look on her face,Sheena was confused why she looked so mad then looked around and didn't see Wade anywhere nearby. The bell rung and Kristie got her first kick on Sheena,kicking her in the gut bringing her down on the mat. Wade watched backstage and smiled,so far so good he thought to himself. Sheena got up and speared Kristie down to the mat,at first she couldn't bring herself to get up in time but then she rose slowly and she grabbed Sheena's leg using a submission hold. Sheamus was ringside and helped pulled Sheena to the ropes as soon as she grabbed them the ref started counting. Kristie let go of Sheena and growled "Hey!" "They can't do..."

Soon as Kristie was distracted Sheena had rolled Kristie up into a roll up pin,where the ref had counted to 3. Sheena won and Sheamus joined her in the ring hugging her and lifting her arm in victory. Kristie was disgusted and walked towards the back where she met her boyfriend,whom was shaking his head. "I thought I told you not to worry about that damn ghost!" "Hey,I tried Wade ok? That's all I can do,I was having to compete against my best friend,what do you want from me?!" "I want you to act like a Barrett and stop being so damn weak." "Uh,grrrrrrrr!" Kristie slapped him in the face he grabbed her arm mean look on his face. "Don't slap me ever again,do you understand me?!"

"Yes I do," she said sarcastically. "Good,now go get to taking your shower,I can smell your sweat from here." Kristie just rolled her eyes and walked to the showers where she undressed and got cleaned up. Wade smirked big and followed behind her,he looked in the shower room and saw her. She was rinsing her hair and didn't hear anyone come in,sooner,she felt Wade's arms around her and his hands traveling the front of her body. "Ah,you scared me to death Wade,damn you." Wade smiled and brought his hands back up to her breasts,his mouth on her neck,kissing it and licking some.

"Now you know if we get caught..." "Oh who cares Kristie,I sure as hell don't." He sooner took off his clothes,sliding his massive cock into the young American from behind. At first he fucked her slowly then when he got faster,he grabbed her arms behind her and held them tight where he pounded her hard. Screeches and screams escaped her beautiful lips as the tall Brit moaned out and slowed down some. He turned her around setting her up on his cock holding her in his arms. "_Ahh Wade,what has gotten into you baby?"_ "I just miss you,_ooh god you don't know how much,mmmm!" _As time went on,the two eventually climaxed and she scratched his back when he plunged deeper in her,letting out gasps. _"Omg babyy!" _The cute girl exclaimed,as she kissed her boyfriend and he finally put her down.

_"Mmm yeah,you like that huh baby?"_ He winked at her as the two left the shower room.


End file.
